Dreamland
by PrincessHSN
Summary: This is a story about a story about a girl Hikari who ends up at a called Dreamland and is the only one who saves Dreamland. She meets many character from different anime shows, Disney shows, Manga, and Video Games hero who help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamland**

**Chapter 1: At the beginning **

I didn't know that there was a world called, "Dreamland". I guess this is what I get when I went to a creepy old book store in the mall with my friends earlier today. I mean all I got was a childrens' book about Dreamland that I had only heard when I was a little girl, but I gave the book to my little sister and brother but the silver heart pendent dream catcher necklace is the one that I wanted. Not only that, but I also found a portal in my closet and that I'm only wearing my blue star long sleeve and pants PJ's.

Okay well of yes I did went though the portal, I didn't even had any regrets well I walked though the portal but of course I knocked out. Soon I woke up by being licked by Pluto. I thought that I was dreaming but nope I was wrong. I found myself in world where every step you take was like walking on a pillow and there was a huge blue and silver castle. I looked around and I found that I was in a village by the castle. Pluto was barking for joy. "What is it?" I asked and then Pluto ran and left me. I ran after him but I lost him, I looked around to see where he went but then that's around to see where he went but then that's when things got worst. I had bumped into an officer and asked me about my "Dream Card". I told him that I don't have anything and then he locked me up in the Dream Jail.

So this is where my story starts, as I sitting in a very dark room covering my face. I didn't know why I'm here in the first place and even in a jail. Until I heard some voices, I looked up at the door and then Pluto ran up through the door when it opened straight to me and starting to lick me again. I was so happy to see him again. Then Mickey Mouse came through the door with Donald Duck and Goofy beside him. "Are you, Hikari?" He asked me as I got up. "Yes I am how do you know my name?" I asked. "We have been waiting for you," he said as I followed him along with Donald and Goofy. We all went to the kingdom and everyone was staring at me like I was a freak. I put my head down as I walked because I knew people always do that once they see me but I can't believe they will do it here. When we got there, there were knights and toy soldiers that were ready for a big war. The castle was filled with all types of heroes from different cartoon shows and stories. Everywhere I go, there were so many heroes. I was embarrassed because I'm still in my PJ's as everyone else was in this cool looking armor with a silver dream catcher symbol on every single armor.

Mickey took me to a huge room that has tons of TV's all over in three huge disco balls coming down from the roof and there were people in lad coats. I looked at the middle ball and there were all my friends Ashley, Robert, Olga, Caitlin, Lani, Jarisma, Megan, and all my friends on the TVs showing them as they were sleeping and their dreams as well. "This is the Dream Room," Mickey said as he looked at me. "What does the Dream Room do?" I asked. "You see the dream room makes sure that everyone from babies to teens and to even adults has nice and sweet dreams," he answered. "So even some not so much a good dreams if you know what I'm trying to say?" I asked. "Oh no, we don't ever see any of those dreams," he said. "Oh okay but why do want me in the first place?" I asked. "In the Dreamland they are two types of powers one as you can see sweet and good dreams and the others are for nightmares. We were created by dreams from children and we serve one to the Queen of Dreams but sadly as in the story that you might know she had given up her own life to save everyone from the Nightmare King. So now Mickey is only in charge until the right hare comes but the Nightmare King has waken-up and wants to rule all again. We are now at war with the Nightmare King," Goofy explained. "Now that you are here you can help us Hikari like you had dreamed as a little girl and help save Dreamland," Donald said. "What?! No not me I can't, I mean it was in my dreams I don't have any of those powers," I said as I tried to back away from them. "Hikari, you do have the power ever since you gotten that dream catcher you are wearing," Mickey said. "But ME, I can't fight the Nightmare King, I can't even save myself from failing test," I said. "Hikari, you have the power now trust me you just need to practice that's all," Donald said. "Yeah, I'm sure you will be able to defeat that mean old Nightmare King," Goofy said. I thought about it for awhile I mean come on they want to defeat this Nightmare King. I had a dream about this when I was a little girl after I heard the story but I had all these power that I don't think that will to any damage to him at all. I took a deep breath and said, "Fine I will do it."

Everyone had a big grin on their faces and so did I. Soon Minnie Mouse came in with Daisy Duck in the room. "I will like to take Hikari so she can be in better clothes," Daisy said as Minnie walked up to me. "I understand," Mickey said. Minnie gave me her hand so I hold her hand and fallowed her and Daisy. I looked all around the castle; there were so many rooms and halls that were colored a little baby blue and silver. Then they stop and open a door that was three times my size. They walked in and so did I. I found myself in a bedroom: where there was a king size bed, a beautiful blue and silver closet and drawer, and a huge window with a balcony that has a great view of the whole kingdom. "This is the queen's room," Minnie said as I turned to look at her. "It's very beautiful," I said. "Oh here it is," Daisy said as she took out a blue with sliver markings all over it, spaghetti straps with a black belt and blue long sleeves that go around my elbow. "This is the queen's dress that she fought with her first nightmare," Minnie said as I touched it and felt a powerful energy of the queen. "Wow it's so pretty. Wait, am I going to wear this dress?" I asked. "Why of course silly," Daisy said as she hand it to me. "NO! I can't, I can't damage it!" I said. "No you won't this dress is filled with the power of the queen, you are going to be protect by the dress and that dream-catcher necklace you have," Minnie explain to me. "But I…," I said. "No BUTS! You are going to wear this dress even if you don't want to or not!" Daisy said. "Ok fine," I said. The two of them walked out of the room so I could change. As I changed I saw the kingdom though the window it was so peaceful and I thought of everyone back home. "I have to fight the Nightmares," I said as I finished changing. I found the shoes that go with it and put them on. I brushed my hair out and put it in a pony tail. I took a deep breath and walked out to the hall way.

"Wow Hikari you look like the queen," Daisy said as she looked at me. "Really?" I asked as I blushed. "Yes you do Mickey want you to down to the garden," Minnie said as she smiled. "Oh okay. I will go then," I said as I said my goodbyes. "It was so nice to meet you Hikari. Please be very careful my dear," Minnie said. I gave both of them a big hug and said, "Thank you for everything. I won't let you guys down, I promise." "You're welcome take care bye," Daisy said as I walked to the end of the hall. I waved bye and walked down to the garden.

While I got to the garden, everyone looked at me and told that I looked like the queen. I was blushing a lot as there were some guys that they were whistling to me when they saw me. As I got to the garden I saw lots and lots of beautiful and colorful of all types of flowers. There was a pound that had tiny and colorful fishes. In the end of the garden there are two huge trees that looked like they are covering something behind. The sky was the color bright baby blue and there are very snow white clouds. I wanted to lie down and look at the beautiful sky. "Hikari, I'm over here." I heard Mickey's voice behind me so I turned around and there he was with battle knight suit on and it also had a dream catcher symbol on it. "Wow you really look like a princess, Hikari." Mickey said as he gave me a bow as a sign of respect. "Thank You" I said as I turned around to show off what I'm wearing. "Now it's time to train," he said with a smiled. "What?!" I said very worried. "Hikari, now you have the queen's power which means that you need know how to use this power," he explained. "Oh I see," I said as I looked at the necklace. "It's also you can be ready for anything that the Nightmare King throws at you," he also explained. "Then let's go for it I want to save Dreamland and save everyone," I said with a smile. "Okay then let's get started," he said.

As we trained everyone came out and helped me all types of fighting styles and magic spells. It was really nice of them to really take their time and teach me. Even though I'm not a fast learning I tried my best and started to learn better. I felt a power burning inside me ready to explode; I know I was ready to defeat the nightmares. Then can the challenge, I had to win a battle against some of the strongest heroes there including Mickey. Every time I went up I had gotten stronger and better than ever before. Everyone was cheering and supporting everyone including me, it felt good. Then it came down to Mickey and man that was hard but I try my best as I could and then a powerful energy was flowing all around me. Mickey stopped and said, "Hikari that energy around you that is the queen's power and now it is yours. It's called Dream Mania. You now know how to get the power by not from your strength or the dream catcher but by your heart. You are now able to do anything with that power even create anything as well." He said as walked up to me. "Try to create something," Mickey said. I thought about what to create and then I had it. I use your Dream Mania and shaped a figure with it and then I named it. "Nala" I said as the figure changed its color and turned into a white colored wolf. I walked up to it and touched its fur. Then it came to live and turned. I looked into its beautiful blue eyes and then the wolf started licking me. I started to laugh and said "Nala you came to life, I did it my first creation." Everyone clap and cheer as they saw my success. "Now you see the power that you have gotten." As Mickey said as he gave me a pat on my back. "Was this the queen's power?" I asked as I turned looking at Mickey. "Yes it is and now it's your power now like in your dream." Mickey said as he smiles while everyone cheered and shouted my name.

Then I heard Goofy and Donald running into the garden as they screamed "YOU'RE MAJESTY!" They ran up to me and Mickey. They tried to catch their breath as they said, "Your majesty… there is very big… trouble. Nightmares are broking… the kingdom's front gate… and some of them are in the town as… destroying the town as well. It's very big trouble." I got up and walked to the gate out of the garden. "Hikari, where are you going?" Mickey said as he tried to stop me. I turned and looked at everyone and said, "I'm going to fight the nightmares and save the town." Everyone got up and got ready to fight and everyone walked to the town to save the town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The first battle**

As we got the town, there were screams and tears. The buildings and houses were burning down to the ground. Some people in the town was panicking and running away. For the rest of them was helping everyone in the town to castle to be safe. The knights and heroes helped out as well.

"Hikari, Donald, and Goofy come with me. We will stop more of the Nightmares from coming in to the town," Mickey said as I looking around the town. I turned to run and fallowed Mickey as Donald and Goofy was running beside me. I felt a weird energy all around me like my life was being drained. I snap myself up and focus myself to what is happening now. "Little Princess are, you okay?" Goofy asked me as he saw my face. "Uh ya I'm okay and I'm not Little Princess. This is not my kingdom and I am no princess either," I explained to him. I don't get this, why does everyone calling me a princess anyway? I mean it was my dream to be a princess when I was a little girl. "Wait you just called me little princess, right?" I asked. "Why of course. If you don't want me to call you, Little Princess then I won't call you that," Goofy said as he looked at me. "Oh no it's just that…" I said. "That I call you that in your dream, right?" He asked me. "Yes, you did in all my dreams. Does that mean that this is just a dream then?" I asked. "Hikari this is no dream we all know this because that you are one of the kids that created us and we mostly do what the kids wanted us to do," Donald explained. "Oh I get it now. I'm sorry Goofy, I didn't mean to be mad at you. You can call me Little Princess, I really miss when you used to call me that," I said as I smiled. "We all miss you, Hikari. Your dreams were so inspiring to us, that is why we pick you to save Dreamland," Mickey said.

We got to the front gate and it was worst than in the town. The gate was almost opened, the nightmares were coming though the gate, there were heroes that were trying to stop the nightmares but some were injure. I ran to the heroes to at least help them make it. One of the hero's was Beast (Beauty and the Beast) that was in pain. "Who are you?" Beast asked me. "My name is Hikari. Now here are you hurt?" I asked him as I felt his warm light brown fur. "_Aw _it's near my ribs," he said with a growl. I took at his ribs and there was a big and deep cut if he moves he will bleed to death. "Don't move let me at least find some things that I can wrap your wound," I said as I looked around for something. I found a long piece of a cloth and got up to get it. I got it and rushed back to Beast to wrap his wound.

As I started to wrap his wound, I felt a weird energy. I turned to look who it was and it was Lock, Shock, and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas). "So you are the new queen of Dreamland just as the Nightmare King said," Lock said as laughed evilly. "Now come with us or pay the price," Shock said as she took up a bag. "What's going to be, then?" Barrel asked. "NO! I won't go!" I yelled. "Well have it your way then," Lock said as he was about to attack. I turned about to protect Beast as I closed my eyes but he put his arms about me to protect me. I was really close to his light brown fur, it felt so soft and yet warm at the same time.

But just as Lock was about to close to attack it was block by something which made a metal type of sound. I opened my eyes and saw Beast grinning and said, "It's about time you got here." I turned around to look who it was, and it was Riku. "Just be glad that I came," He said. "Riku! Get out of our way, we only want Hikari," Shock said. Beast brought me closer to him as he knew that I was scared. "Hikari is not going anywhere with you guys, I can promise you that much," Riku said as he got his Keyblade ready to fight. "Have it your way then," Barrel said and then all three of them started to attack Riku. "Riku look out!" I shouted. He grinned and with one swing he made all three of them to the ground. They got up, "you won this battle but the war isn't over." Lock said as all three of them ran away.

"Hikari are you okay?" Riku said was he turned to me. I nodded and said, "Thank you for saving us." "No problem. Hey Beast you need help get to the castle?" Riku said as I finishing wrapping his wound. "No I got it," Beast said as he tried to get up but he almost fell. I caught him before he fell. "Thanks Hikari," Beast said. I smiled trying not to show that he wasn't too heavy for me, "You're welcome. Come on this go to the castle before more nightmares come." Riku helped me as we carried Beast to the castle.

When we got there I found that there weren't any one that was killed, I was so happy that no one died. But there were some that we injured pretty badly. Mickey ran up to Riku, Beast, and me. "HIKARI, are you okay? What happened?" He asked. "I'm alright, I went to save Beast then Lock, Shock, and Barrel wanted to take me to the Nightmare King, so Riku came in and helped," I said to him. Then I saw Belle running to Beast, Riku and I let go of Beast so he can hug Belle. Beast's arms went out wide as closed very tightly around Belle as she hugged Beast and started to cry. "Belle please don't cry. I'm safe now," Beast said as he hugged Belle tightly. "I know and that's why I was crying," Belle said smiling and turned to me. "Thank you Hikari for saving him," she said as smiled. "Oh not me, Riku was the one who saved Beast and me." I said as I turned to look at him. He smiled at me and I blush a little.

"Riku!" A familiar female voice from the distance yelled. As I turned my head to look who it is, it was Sora and Kairi running. I took a couple steps back so I can give Riku some space and I started walking inside the castle. Mickey walked up to me and asked me what's wrong? "Nothing I just need sometime alone. Is that okay?" I asked. "You miss them huh?" He asked me when he turned to look at Riku and his friends as I started to remember my friends back home. "Yes very much," I answered. "I'm sorry that they are not here, Hikari," he said to me with sadness. "It's not your fault. I came here so I can save them and Dreamland," I said. "You're going to be a great queen someday, Hikari" he said with a smile. "Thank you Mickey," I said with a smile. We both walked inside the castle. "Hikari wait," Riku came running after us. I stopped and turned to wait for Riku. "Where are you going?" Riku asked after he caught up to us. "I'm going to help who is injured from the attack," I said. "Oh may I come with you?" He asked. "Sure," I said and then started to walk again to the castle as Mickey and Riku fallowed.


End file.
